Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 March 2016
11:35 Thread:31130 11:36 Rip 11:37 Rest in PINGAS 11:38 ..... 11:39 Alone 11:39 * Old Po does lonely troll face 11:40 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/2d/cb/222dcb5980d2587df3616bcc347c5167.jpg 11:42 Sup? 11:42 ,.,.,.... 11:43 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/2d/cb/222dcb5980d2587df3616bcc347c5167.jpg alone again...... 11:44 .... 11:45 (P. Laa laa) I'mma take yo weed, 11:45 (P. Laa laa) smoke it, 11:45 (noo noo 3} { ur a ho) 11:45 Old Po stop shitposting 11:45 f0KC 11:46 Leave me alone mike 11:46 Wow. 11:46 First off, all I am saying is stop posting links. 11:46 And two, you don't say that to an admin. 11:46 Fucking internet 11:46 All I was saying was stop posting so many links and you throw a damn fit. 11:48 wut now? 11:49 (P. Laa laa) Noo noo I'm no hoe 11:49 :/ 11:50 He just said to stop with that :\ 11:50 ...... 11:51 Thats is. I'm switching to time warner cable 11:53 ....... 11:54 Also 11:54 Damn 11:54 them dots tho 11:54 Why are you posting dots? 11:55 I do them because I get bored. Also. No comment 11:55 That the main reason 11:55 mY GOD 11:56 wHO'S THAT SEXY BEAST IN THE MIRROR 11:56 Oh, that's just me 11:56 XD 11:56 Dude. 11:56 Hi 11:56 he; [ 11:56 But dis sexy beast tho http://40.media.tumblr.com/db051b0935bcf01f568a08223acee284/tumblr_mi2wo5LfGS1s2m6n5o1_500.png 11:56 hel p 11:56 ME 11:56 i have like one minute 11:56 Sno watchu need 11:56 my stepmom 11:56 Okay? 11:56 is like 11:56 dragging me all over town 11:56 i sat in a clothes store 11:56 and she 11:56 forgot about me 11:56 went to the parking lot 11:56 @zynical right.....? 11:57 and had to come back 11:57 h ELP 11:57 I hate when that happe- 11:57 O h 11:57 Ohdear 11:57 Well, RIP you? 11:57 we have to go buy a fucking tv in a minute 11:57 Snow just tell her you don't want to go? 11:57 Or something 11:59 Lebron james vs micheal jordon head t head. Who would win? 11:59 ping 11:59 k 11:59 nah 11:59 i cant 11:59 she needs help 11:59 and im the replacement for her daughter 11:48 wut now? 11:49 (P. Laa laa) Noo noo I'm no hoe 11:49 :/ 11:50 He just said to stop with that :\ 11:50 ...... 11:51 Thats is. I'm switching to time warner cable 11:53 ....... 11:54 Also 11:54 Damn 11:54 them dots tho 11:54 Why are you posting dots? 11:55 I do them because I get bored. Also. No comment 11:55 That the main reason 11:55 mY GOD 11:56 wHO'S THAT SEXY BEAST IN THE MIRROR 11:56 Oh, that's just me 11:56 XD 11:56 Dude. 11:56 Hi 11:56 he; [ 11:56 But dis sexy beast tho http://40.media.tumblr.com/db051b0935bcf01f568a08223acee284/tumblr_mi2wo5LfGS1s2m6n5o1_500.png 11:56 hel p 11:56 ME 11:56 i have like one minute 11:56 Sno watchu need 11:56 my stepmom 11:56 Okay? 11:56 is like 11:56 dragging me all over town 11:56 i sat in a clothes store 11:56 and she 11:56 forgot about me 11:56 went to the parking lot 11:56 @zynical right.....? 11:57 and had to come back 11:57 h ELP 11:57 I hate when that happe- 11:57 O h 11:57 Ohdear 11:57 Well, RIP you? 11:57 we have to go buy a fucking tv in a minute 11:57 Snow just tell her you don't want to go? 11:57 Or something 11:59 Lebron james vs micheal jordon head t head. Who would win? 11:59 ping 11:59 k 11:59 nah 11:59 i cant 11:59 she needs help 11:59 and im the replacement for her daughter 12:00 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 12:00 Kay? 12:00 hi :3 12:00 ;-; 12:00 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 12:00 Kay? 12:00 hi :3 12:00 ;-; 12:00 Sorry man.. 12:01 Oh.... 12:01 Snow, I'm playing some gaems 12:02 noice 12:02 @snow be lucky she's not using your money 12:03 i dont have money 12:03 oh yeah 12:03 i found out 12:03 i have exactly one pair of pants 12:03 Oh 12:03 and my only drawer, because i dont have a dresser or anything 12:03 broke 12:03 so like 12:03 my stuff 12:03 is just 12:04 Just wut? 12:04 just there 12:05 Well..... It's only one tv 12:05 ggtg' 12:05 * MikeSulpher hugs Snow. 12:05 Bye. 12:05 K bye 12:06 Wut noe? 12:06 Now* 12:06 s0 S I'm becoming as bad as Ayano with avatars 12:07 K 12:08 Wut now? Ok now I'm tired of typing that. 12:11 * Old Po awareness.exe 12:11 down 12:12 What happened to turio? 12:13 He left 12:13 Oh. 12:13 he left a long time ago. 12:13 . . 12:13 yeah. 12:13 - 12:13 , , 12:15 Rip: turio. 12:16 .... 12:18 This chats now pretty quiet 12:20 Chat power: 12:20 Power: 100% 12:20 Ussage: [] 12:22 Lifes good <3 12:24 .... 12:27 Ummm 12:28 Alone again 12:28 Hi 12:28 * PigZapper turns to side, does a circular kick upwards with glowing blue energy 12:28 Hi Pig 12:28 Sonic scythe! 12:29 Noice 12:29 hello 12:29 Pig 12:29 wtf is that 12:31 Chat silence..... Again 12:32 Profile pic - Charlie Nash, Street Fighter character. Former Air Force Lt. that was on a mission to stop Shadaloo commander, Lord M. Bison. During the mission, double agents working for Bison use a fighter helicopter to shoot Nash, who is then stabbed by Bison and knocked off a cliff. For years, he was thought to be dead, but after some mysterious and unknown surgery, he is resurrected in a Russian military base. 12:32 wALL 12:32 Woah 12:32 WALL 12:00 Sorry man.. 12:01 Oh.... 12:01 Snow, I'm playing some gaems 12:02 noice 12:02 @snow be lucky she's not using your money 12:03 i dont have money 12:03 oh yeah 12:03 i found out 12:03 i have exactly one pair of pants 12:03 Oh 12:03 and my only drawer, because i dont have a dresser or anything 12:03 broke 12:03 so like 12:03 my stuff 12:03 is just 12:04 Just wut? 12:04 just there 12:05 Well..... It's only one tv 12:05 ggtg' 12:05 * MikeSulpher hugs Snow. 12:05 Bye. 12:05 K bye 12:06 Wut noe? 12:06 Now* 12:06 s0 S I'm becoming as bad as Ayano with avatars 12:07 K 12:08 Wut now? Ok now I'm tired of typing that. 12:11 * Old Po awareness.exe 12:11 down 12:12 What happened to turio? 12:13 He left 12:13 Oh. 12:13 he left a long time ago. 12:13 . . 12:13 yeah. 12:13 - 12:13 , , 12:15 Rip: turio. 12:16 .... 12:18 This chats now pretty quiet 12:20 Chat power: 12:20 Power: 100% 12:20 Ussage: [] 12:22 Lifes good <3 12:24 .... 12:27 Ummm 12:28 Alone again 12:28 Hi 12:28 * PigZapper turns to side, does a circular kick upwards with glowing blue energy 12:28 Hi Pig 12:28 Sonic scythe! 12:29 Noice 12:29 hello 12:29 Pig 12:29 wtf is that 12:31 Chat silence..... Again 12:32 Profile pic - Charlie Nash, Street Fighter character. Former Air Force Lt. that was on a mission to stop Shadaloo commander, Lord M. Bison. During the mission, double agents working for Bison use a fighter helicopter to shoot Nash, who is then stabbed by Bison and knocked off a cliff. For years, he was thought to be dead, but after some mysterious and unknown surgery, he is resurrected in a Russian military base. 12:32 wALL 12:32 Woah 12:32 WALL 12:32 That's not a wall, I can show you a wall 12:32 Pig, I'm sorry but take this kick as a warning 12:32 but I won't 12:32 no 12:33 BETCH THAT WAS LIKE FOUR LINES 12:33 2 lines 12:33 wait 12:33 3 acctually 12:33 your computer screen is must be smaller, it only takes up 2 lines on mine 12:33 I have an HP Mini >:c 12:34 DON'T JUDGE ME >:C 12:34 Ok ok... 12:34 not judging, but dont kick people based on what you see on your screen, if I ever post a wall I'll be honest and let you kick me if it's a legit wall (which I think is classified as 4 lines or more, idk) 12:35 Pig 12:35 IT WAS FOUR LINES >:c 12:35 it was 2 on mine 12:35 guys, okay 12:35 MY SCREEN DOESN'T LIE >:c 12:35 FUK U >:c 12:35 @pig. Cant u just kick him back? 12:35 lets drop it please 12:36 Cowhat, we're joking around 12:36 oh 12:36 but on a bit of a serious note, no screen is lying, it just shows up different, which is going to pose a problem if this chat has an anti-wall rule 12:36 different user's screens could format text in different ways 12:36 Pig 12:36 I HAVE SKYPE 12:36 Cowhat pm 12:40 ay 12:40 I hate verison now 12:41 vERISON 12:41 I want Verizon go90 12:41 I have ther fios quantum internet. I HAVE MADE A BIG MISTAKE 12:42 profile pic relates to why, it exclusively has a live-action series called Street Fighter: Ressurection. 12:42 but they're gonna make another Street Fighter series which is actually going to be a cable tv show 12:42 K 12:42 Hi 12:42 hi PTLD 12:43 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:43 Sorry if I'm kinda quiet in chat right now....... Something happened I don't wanna talk about. 12:43 Oh. 12:44 Eyyyyy 12:44 Eyyyy 12:44 Remember kids! 12:45 Mike 12:45 dont 12:45 Not in main 12:45 Iwantto 12:45 Huh? 12:45 No. 12:45 Mike do not say it, I'm serious. 12:45 okayiwont 12:45 Remember kids! You never know what could be a trigger for someone! 12:46 PTLD STOP BEING NOSY 12:46 Sorry..... I only asked once. 12:46 He wants to know what I was going to say 12:46 IT'S A VERY OFFENSIVE JOKE 12:46 Don't ask. 12:46 Plus, it's not like I'll even tell you. 12:47 K. 12:47 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 12:32 That's not a wall, I can show you a wall 12:32 Pig, I'm sorry but take this kick as a warning 12:32 but I won't 12:32 no 12:33 BETCH THAT WAS LIKE FOUR LINES 12:33 2 lines 12:33 wait 12:33 3 acctually 12:33 your computer screen is must be smaller, it only takes up 2 lines on mine 12:33 I have an HP Mini >:c 12:34 DON'T JUDGE ME >:C 12:34 Ok ok... 12:34 not judging, but dont kick people based on what you see on your screen, if I ever post a wall I'll be honest and let you kick me if it's a legit wall (which I think is classified as 4 lines or more, idk) 12:35 Pig 12:35 IT WAS FOUR LINES >:c 12:35 it was 2 on mine 12:35 guys, okay 12:35 MY SCREEN DOESN'T LIE >:c 12:35 FUK U >:c 12:35 @pig. Cant u just kick him back? 12:35 lets drop it please 12:36 Cowhat, we're joking around 12:36 oh 12:36 but on a bit of a serious note, no screen is lying, it just shows up different, which is going to pose a problem if this chat has an anti-wall rule 12:36 different user's screens could format text in different ways 12:36 Pig 12:36 I HAVE SKYPE 12:36 Cowhat pm 12:40 ay 12:40 I hate verison now 12:41 vERISON 12:41 I want Verizon go90 12:41 I have ther fios quantum internet. I HAVE MADE A BIG MISTAKE 12:42 profile pic relates to why, it exclusively has a live-action series called Street Fighter: Ressurection. 12:42 but they're gonna make another Street Fighter series which is actually going to be a cable tv show 12:42 K 12:42 Hi 12:42 hi PTLD 12:43 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:43 Sorry if I'm kinda quiet in chat right now....... Something happened I don't wanna talk about. 12:43 Oh. 12:44 Eyyyyy 12:44 Eyyyy 12:44 Remember kids! 12:45 Mike 12:45 dont 12:45 Not in main 12:45 Iwantto 12:45 Huh? 12:45 No. 12:45 Mike do not say it, I'm serious. 12:45 okayiwont 12:45 Remember kids! You never know what could be a trigger for someone! 12:46 PTLD STOP BEING NOSY 12:46 Sorry..... I only asked once. 12:46 He wants to know what I was going to say 12:46 IT'S A VERY OFFENSIVE JOKE 12:46 Don't ask. 12:46 Plus, it's not like I'll even tell you. 12:47 K. 12:47 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 12:47 eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:47 I hate fios 12:47 They said not to fall for Fios 12:47 FUK U VERISON 12:48 Lel. 12:48 OH U GOTTA BE KIDDING 12:48 What 12:48 . 12:48 OLD PO IS RAGING 12:48 It just reloaded the chat on me 12:49 I don't have verison 12:49 Ur lucky 12:49 hEY FUK U TOO- I misread that. 12:49 Why did we suddenly start talking about- oh hey I see the opportunity for a bad pun. Why did we suddenly start talking about why-fi? 12:50 I dont know 12:50 pig 12:51 yeah? 12:51 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY. 12:51 AHHHHHHHH!!! 12:51 Iregretnothing 12:51 Oh god I think I started a bad pun chain. 12:51 Ifuckinglovethatreference 12:51 ok 12:51 wut 12:51 I mean usually when I say one bad pun, everyone starts doing it. Same goes with everyone else and blah. 12:52 Probably not this time... Srry 12:52 Ima brb 12:52 fUCK 12:52 I CUT MY FINGER 12:53 I wasn't saying I wanted a pun chain. Nor was I saying a didn't want one. 12:53 Fucking scissors 12:53 Oh god. Mike are you okay? 12:53 Yeah, I'm fine. 12:54 K. 12:54 Why-fi got the best of Po. 12:56 Rest In Decimated- Old Po. | ????-2016 12:57 gonna try to make a tubbyland story, not anything legit, more like a joke 12:57 What's the story about? Is it like mine, where it's making a parody of an event? 12:57 no 12:58 It's gonna be like a whodunnit mystery 12:58 (Fixed Po) {Hey guys!!!) 12:58 and it's not a joke one with an obvious culprit, it's gonna be kinda legit 12:58 (Fixed Dipsy) {What.) 12:58 but it's still a joke 12:58 (po) fuk u dipsy 12:58 (dipsy) youre just jealous that im a failed abortion get known 12:59 (Fixed Po) {LET'S MAKE MORE CUSTARD!!!!) 12:59 (Fixed Dipsy) {YAY!) 12:59 (Fixed Tinky) {YAY!) 12:59 (Fixed Laa-Laa) {YAY- shit.) 01:00 (PTLD-93) {Time for more possessing-) 01:00 (Fixed Noo-Noo) *kicks PTLD out the window, into the sky 01:01 (PTLD-93) {YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee..........) 01:01 you haven't seen the last of memes 01:02 Alright, quick guessing game to determine who gets murdered 01:03 I suggest Laa-Laa. (PTLD-93) *teleports back {We know how this is gonna go. You are gonna save the day, right before I do something evil, we won't see each other for about a year, and we will do this all again.) 01:03 Pig PM. 01:03 I've decided it's gonna be either you or Cowhat. 01:04 Mike will be a detective like me 01:04 ping 01:04 kay 01:04 Oh yeah of course I'M gonna be murdered. (Kappa) 01:04 So 01:05 I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. PTLD and Cowhat, you guess. Guess furthest away is the victim./ 01:05 72 01:06 PTLD, guess 01:06 he guessed in PM 01:06 I dunno why. 01:06 K 01:06 wtf did he say 01:06 45 01:06 I said 45. 01:06 Yeah. 01:06 Sorry, PTLD. The number was 78. 01:06 you're the victim 01:06 Damnit. 01:06 YAAAAAAAAA 01:07 but don't worry...you'll see why it doesn't matter 01:07 Godamnit. What do you mean? 01:07 wait....Am I going to be the one that gets killed? 01:07 No..... 01:07 I am. 01:07 ;-; 01:08 no 01:08 PTLD is 01:08 oh 01:08 and PTLD 01:08 Yeah?..... 01:09 I'm afraid I can't say what I mean, spoilers 01:09 I am a Wolftective. 01:10 Sorry it's just that I feel like I'm always that type of character in a story. 01:10 that isn't a real rank, I guess I can make you a wolf in the story but Detective is an official rank. I'm basing this on an actual police system 01:11 I AM A DETECTIVE AND A WOLF 01:11 that's why I aid Wolftective 01:11 SAID 01:12 ok 01:16 I think I know who the murderer is. 01:16 ME >:) 01:16 O-O 01:17 I doubt anyone knows who it is 01:17 Well yeah........ But...... I was thinking..... Somebody more familiar. 01:17 PTLD, PM me your guess, I won't tell you if you're right or not, but if it's an important character that's good then I will tell you you are wrong 01:18 K. 01:18 I did. 01:18 Wrong 01:19 I doubt any of you guys know, you can PM me guesses. If the person is a suspect in the story I won't say if you're right or wrong, but if the person is a main character, I'll tell you that you're wrong 01:20 Also, I've managed to work someone kind of cool into the story, someone on here now that we can't speak too. In the story, the police cheif, Tupar Tuparman has a twin brother who is the secratary. The name? C.L. Tuparman. 01:22 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:22 ayyyy Zyn 01:24 Brb 01:24 EEEE 01:26 aye look at this crusty ho http://steamcommunity.com/id/Zynbot 01:41 Tupar, writing a Tubbyland wiki murder mystery, you're the police cheif 01:42 I named you Cheif Tupar Tuparman. The forensic scientist is your twin brother, Dr. C.L. Tuparman, which is meant to be the chat logger 01:43 chat logger pls 01:44 that's pretty h0t 01:59 tupar, are you allowed to divide stories into different chapter threads? 02:00 sure 02:00 ok, I'm gonna divide this into chapters, shouldn't be too big but idk 02:00 3 or 4 chapters 02:04 ffffffffff 02:04 ? 02:04 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 02:05 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 02:06 brb 02:17 im back 02:18 Ya 02:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 higs 02:18 * PigZapper hugs Snow 02:18 hi 02:18 *hugs 02:18 sorry for silence, working on a story atm 02:20 refreshed 02:20 anyway, Snow, would you like to be in the story? I have an idea for you, I can PM you some info about it 02:22 i BETTER BE DRINKING KETCHUP AT ONE POINT IN THE STORY 02:22 IFUCKINGLOVEKETCHUPIRLDONTJUDGEME 02:22 ok 02:34 dgerh 02:34 Snow 02:40 WHAT 02:40 02:40 WHAT THE FUCK 02:40 ???? 02:41 I tried publishing it, and it just took me to a page that said "Article: Undefined was not found" and it hasn't published! 02:41 Rip. 02:41 PIG 02:41 IT"S DELETED THE WHOLE DAMN THING 02:41 FFFUCK 02:41 what? 02:41 THIS IS WHY I RIGHT CLICK COPY SHIT PIG 02:42 ...it's fine, I can rewrite it to make it shorter.... 02:42 and I'll copy it 02:44 Instead of having dialogue in the beginning, I'll give a quick summary as to what was discovered and where the case lead us. 02:51 opbu'jn mtj;bnre 02:51 ? 02:55 Snow, you alright? 02:56 yeeeeeeeee 02:56 neveeer betterrrrrrrrr 02:56 -squits- 02:56 SQUINTS 02:56 ... 02:56 hm alright 02:57 Cowhat 02:57 ? 02:57 if he says shes 'okay' shes 'okay' alright? 02:57 >he 02:57 im a girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl 02:57 she 02:57 * HyperSnowpoxia screeeee 03:03 Back 03:03 the power went out for a second, so if I leave and come back, that's why 03:03 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 03:04 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 03:04 * HyperSnowpoxia moves out of hug 03:04 * HyperSnowpoxia runs away 03:04 Nu 03:04 nuuuuu;-; 03:05 come back ;-; 03:05 sNOW U BETCH' 03:05 * HyperSnowpoxia hides 03:05 ... 03:06 * MikeSulpher finds snow 03:06 * MikeSulpher hoots cus im bored 03:06 SHOOTS 03:06 * HyperSnowpoxia dies 03:06 D: 03:07 * PigZapper uses the power of juju to resurrect Snow 03:07 * MikeSulpher buries body 03:07 * PigZapper digs up 03:07 ...I'm not even sure what to say now 03:08 and I killed the chat 03:08 great 03:08 greeeeeaaaaaaaaaat 03:09 * HyperSnowpoxia dies again 03:09 Snow, are you okay? 03:09 eh HE EH 03:09 YE 03:09 to TA lLy 03:09 Remember kids! 03:09 ... 03:09 Don't say a joke that can trigger people 03:09 Im TOT alLy No T DY ING IN s i de 03:09 h AH aha hA\ 03:09 AHA AH ah ah aH h 03:09 * MikeSulpher looks at Snow 03:09 * MikeSulpher shakes head. 03:10 ...either your laughing or....something else is happening...... 03:10 Paused writing to come back to this, whoop de doo 03:10 Snow. 03:10 Can you not. 03:10 You're worrying people :| 03:11 It's not her fault. 03:11 I know it isn't. 03:11 i just get worried very easily. 03:11 wo t 03:12 bITCH YOU HEARD ME >:c 03:13 I have no idea why I get worried so easily. 03:13 kl;m, 03:14 It must be a medical thing or something. 03:14 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 03:15 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 03:15 :| 03:15 wat 03:15 You lITTLE SHIT YOURE WORRYING PEOPLE >:c 03:15 I ONLY WANT TO HUG ONE PERSON RIGHT NOW 03:15 AND I CANT 03:15 YOU KNOW WHY 03:15 I DO NOT KNOW WHY 03:15 BECAUSE THEY ARE PROBABLY ABOUT TO DIE 03:15 IIN A HOSPITAL 03:16 ... 03:16 SO I THINK IM ALLOWED TO NOT WANT HUGS 03:16 OKAY? 03:16 OKAY 03:16 Way to be a moodkiller, Snow. 03:16 Way to be a fucking moodkiller. 03:16 Really? 03:16 I was being serious. 03:16 I know. 03:17 You said I was worrying people. So I told you what was happening., 03:17 >, 03:17 Sorry I ruined the damn mood 03:17 How the fuck can she not notice how that ruined the mood? 03:18 oh... 03:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Sniw tightly. 03:18 She was venting, she's clearly very upset about something and you flipped shit. 03:20 :| 03:20 ...what now? 03:20 idk 03:21 story still won't upload so that's 2 shitty events happening tonight 03:21 * Mr.Cowhat77 brings out Twister (game) 03:21 who wants to play? 03:22 Pig 03:22 paste the story in my pm 03:22 So I CAN MAYBE upload it myself or something 03:22 Maybe be its too long or something 03:22 Remember to credit me 03:22 Alright. 03:22 *maybe be 03:23 wow. 03:23 bets grammar ever. 03:23 *best 03:23 i can't spell one word rigt 03:23 *right. 03:23 crud 03:23 It exceeds chat box limit 03:23 Pig 03:23 Maybe you can upload it as a message on a message wall? 03:24 and I can paste it on a blog post or somethig? 03:24 and remove the messagE? 03:24 idk 03:24 ok 03:27 PMd you link 03:30 * HyperSnowpoxia pokes head in 03:31 My ears hurt from having my headphones on my ears the whole day 03:33 hi snu 03:37 ey 03:38 ...still saving profile edits....yeeeeeeee.... 03:38 Kay? 03:38 ...I love loading bars..... 03:38 * PigZapper rolls around in boredom 03:38 oh boy, error 03:38 trying again 03:40 > watches girlfriend breaks boyfriends xbox 03:40 > "... LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN." (kappa) 03:41 I said that when this girl got pissy with a friend of mine (they were friends, he was being trolly) 03:41 she threatened to slap me 03:41 XD 03:43 I hate it when my brother say that to me 03:44 He makes it seem like i'm not allowed to be mad unless i'm on my period 03:44 aN D BTW 03:44 MY PERIOD IS HELL 03:44 One time Sky got pissed at me and after the argument, I said, "I just thought you were on your period," And then after that I said I was joking 03:44 unlike most girls, mine isn't once a month 03:44 it skips around 03:44 sometimes its twice a month 03:44 sometimes it skips a month 03:45 so i never know when its gonna happen 03:45 so imagine you are in school 03:45 I don't know what "The Period" is, but I don't really want to know 03:45 cOWHAT 03:45 and someone points out that there is a res spot on your ass 03:45 just imagine 03:45 jUS TIMAGINE 03:45 cowhat 03:45 OH MY GOD SNOW 03:45 ? 03:45 the period is when a woman bleeds for an entire week once a month 03:45 :3 03:45 oh yeah 03:46 and guess where the blood comes from 03:46 guesguesguesguesgues 03:46 >gues 03:46 ....the "party area"? 03:46 I just imagine Snow like when someone pointed out the red spot on your ass, you just slam your hands on your desk and yell, "FUCK I'M ON MY PERIOD AGAIN" iregrenothing 03:46 nah 03:46 i just go to the bathroom 03:46 oh you know what sucks ass 03:46 when you have a male teacher 03:46 i remember 03:47 Last year our math teacher gave a speech about not harassing girls who had their period 03:47 XD 03:47 wow. 03:47 "Um...sir may I go to the bathroom" 03:47 "Why" 03:47 "its an um. emergency" 03:47 "can it wait." 03:47 "no" 03:47 03:47 "can you hold it" 03:47 "if i could hold it i wouldnt need to go to the bathroom" 03:47 "but you guys just went" 03:47 "ITS A WOMAN PROBLEM" 03:48 "Wha- 03:48 "PLEASE" 03:48 "oh" 03:48 XD 03:48 "yEAH" 03:48 "oH OH OK HERES THE PASS" 03:48 Snow 03:48 I swear to god 03:48 apparently there was an incident where some girl had her period in class and whispered to the teacher what was happening (female teacher), and when she got up and started walking she left a blood trail 03:48 if I sat next to you in class 03:48 I would be fucking laughing my ass off 03:48 YES 03:48 im hilarious in school 03:48 i fall and yell alot 03:48 "It's a REAL FUCKING EMERGENCEY SO JUST LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU ASSHAT" 03:49 XD 03:49 what I imagine a girl would say 03:49 Pig 03:49 wut 03:49 and our teacher said "Now, if someone has this...issue...and beings to....trail....keep your mouth shut and do not laugh, they're embarassed enough. Don't worry about leaving behind a mess, we can take care of it.: 03:49 and because of that 03:49 my friend started saying 03:49 "Mrs. Sullivan's math class wishes you happy trails!" 03:50 Oh my god 03:50 From now one when a female user gets angry and then leaves or goes afk I'm just going to say "Looks like someone is on their period..." 03:50 do not 03:50 i will stab you in the neck 03:50 I SWEAR 03:50 TO FUCK 03:50 XD 03:50 Periods are hell 03:51 BETCH I WILL STILL SAY IT 03:51 You can't make me stop saying it. 03:51 I get horrible cramps. that cause me not to be able to move 03:51 you have to worry and pads and shit 03:51 its fucking 03:51 its not pleasant 03:51 the only thing good about being a woman 03:51 is that yoou can have kids 03:51 Yeah, Mike. Female puberty jokes aren't funny, period. 03:51 thats it 03:51 "Looks like she's pissin blood again" Iregretnothing. 03:51 >period 03:51 Pig 03:52 I don't care 03:52 (I had to) 03:52 >thought you were making pun 03:52 I'll still say it. 03:52 I was making a pun, I had no choice 03:52 wait 03:52 you made a p- OH MY GOD 03:52 XD 03:52 Pig were you being serious 03:52 or wer eyou joking? 03:52 half serious, half pun 03:52 *were 03:52 all Piggles 03:52 pIG I WILL STILL SAY IT' 03:52 :D 03:52 mkay 03:52 I think Snow is getting mad at us at this point 03:53 Pig and I have the same dark sense of humor (i think) 03:53 almost 03:53 but I have limits 03:53 Except mine is more darker than his. 03:53 when it comes to certain subjects or when I make the jokes 03:53 Pig 03:53 ye? 03:53 Remember Kids! 03:53 Don't make jokes that can trigger people! 03:53 New motto 03:54 Remember kids! Don't make jokes that can trigger people in public! 03:54 emphasis on "in public" 03:54 in private 03:54 feel free to let loose with horrible jokes 03:54 * HyperSnowpoxia looks down at body 03:54 Yes. 03:54 * HyperSnowpoxia cringes 03:54 Pig and I 03:54 I hate my body. 03:54 fucking laugh at dark jokes. 03:54 Sometimes, I just sit on the toilet like "....I wonder.....what's it like from the turds point of view?" 03:54 Pig 03:54 remember that family guy joke you showed me 03:55 ok cowhat I think we can end that conversation before it starts 03:55 that made me laugh harder than I should. 03:55 @Pig Same 03:55 XD 03:55 I knew you where going to say that 03:56 Pig 03:56 You know that family guy joke? 03:56 I accidentally sent that joke 03:56 in main on SU chat 03:56 Like this happened a few days ago 03:56 I think a week ago 03:56 and I was like 03:56 "oH FUCK" 03:57 oh boy 03:57 was anyone triggered or otherwise upset by it? 03:57 THANK GOD MOST OF THE CHAT WAS AFK 03:57 oh 03:57 Rebun and Sketch saw the joke 03:58 I asked to my friend in class the other day "what is pure nightmare fuel for you?" 03:58 Idunno if anyone else noticed it 03:58 what did they say? 03:58 And he responded 03:58 "the fastest teacher in the school in a bikini." 03:58 fattest? 03:58 They asked me that 03:58 yeah 03:58 Fattest 03:58 Uh, what was even going on with the joke 03:58 or something 03:59 And the image that came to my head. 03:59 Like what happened 03:59 oh dear god. 03:59 that image. 03:59 and I said that I was pming someone the joke and I accidentally sent it on main 03:59 im scared for life. 03:59 resteroni 04:00 i gtg 04:00 ok bye 04:00 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 04:00 bye 04:00 I think I'm going to hit the hay too 04:01 goodnight guys 04:01 COWHET ;-; 04:01 stay safe 04:01 nuuu ;~; 04:01 NO ;-; 04:01 pls 04:01 u keep da chat aliiiive 04:01 I don't really 04:01 thats Mike 04:01 well i wanted to talk to u bout shizzle 04:02 We'll talk about it tomorrow 04:02 COWHAT 04:02 ok 04:02 NO 04:02 PLS 04:02 I WANT YOU LIVE ;-; 04:02 Mike, I'm tired as all hell 04:02 PLS ;-; 04:02 I know the feeling, let him go, Mike. 04:02 BUT PIG ;-; 04:02 We can continue the RP tomorrow 04:02 I know, I want him to stay too, but he's tired af and I've been there. 04:02 Anyway, good night Cowhat. 04:02 ;-; 04:02 goodnight 04:03 ;-; 04:03 Also, tomorrow is Easter, so expect Springtrap to come into your house tonight and leave a basket of surprises >:3 04:03 oh boy 04:03 (in my joke canon, the easter bunny is Springtrap) 04:03 ;-; 04:03 i cant wait to be eatin by Phantom Foxy 04:03 anyways 04:03 night 04:03 Phantom Freddy will wake you up 04:03 Bye ;-; 04:03 good night 02:10 Im so lonely ;-; 02:18 Eyyy 02:18 ey cowhat 02:23 brb 04:23 *the only page restored is the new tab page* 04:28 youtube why wont you bloody work 04:28 ;-; 04:30 clay? you there? 04:31 e 04:32 gud 04:32 you know that empty feeling 04:36 and i mean THAT empty feeling 04:37 hi cas 04:38 rip cas 04:49 you know what would happen if EA bought Valve? 04:50 Example, pay 1 dollar to collect health in HL2, TF2, DOTA2, etc. 04:58 * TrueCobalion gets on Sandbox server after ten million downloads 04:58 * TrueCobalion gets banned instantly for having Chell as playermodel 05:14 hoi 05:15 this chat is very ded 05:15 ... 05:16 ... 05:16 i feel something. 05:21 this chat is very ded 05:24 rip tupar 05:27 this chat is (liquid) 05:27 hi 05:32 ... 05:35 rip mike 06:44 " Oh the things I do for love! " 06:45 If anybody got that reference then gud. 06:46 Eyyyyyy 06:47 hi 06:48 aye 06:49 Happy Easter everyone! 06:52 Brb 06:53 Back. 07:03 got some steam funds 07:03 * TrueCobalion goes to buy a game 07:03 K. 07:06 Brb 07:10 hoi 07:10 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:11 Eyyyyyy 07:12 so friday 07:12 my classmate got undertale 07:24 hoi 07:25 hoi 07:25 Hi 07:26 Eyyyyyyy 07:27 yyyyyy 07:27 yyyy 07:27 yy 07:27 y 07:27 the y's 07:27 All the y's 07:27 aLL THE HOMO 07:27 Dat y chain doe 07:29 cccombo breaker 07:32 "If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on many maps and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. It's out there somewhere in the woods." 06:42 PAUPEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 06:43 Eyyyyyyyyyy 06:44 " Oh the things I do for love! " 06:45 If anybody got that reference then gud. 06:46 Eyyyyyy 06:47 hi 06:48 aye 06:49 Happy Easter everyone! 06:52 Brb 06:53 Back. 07:03 got some steam funds 07:03 * TrueCobalion goes to buy a game 07:03 K. 07:06 Brb 07:10 hoi 07:10 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:11 Eyyyyyy 07:12 so friday 07:12 my classmate got undertale 07:24 hoi 07:25 hoi 07:25 Hi 07:27 yyyy 07:27 yy 07:27 y 07:27 the y's 07:27 All the y's 07:27 aLL THE HOMO 07:27 Dat y chain doe 07:29 cccombo breaker 07:32 "If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on many maps and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. It's out there somewhere in the woods." 07:36 GRAVITY FALLS AAAAAAA 07:36 That final speech was beautiful. 07:37 in minecraft, i just found a dungeon in the surface 07:40 chatlogger pls 07:42 " Stupid dog! You make me look bad! " 07:43 I'm sorry I love that show. 08:02 ded 08:02 yeah ded 08:03 Chat is DEADED 08:03 yeah potato 08:04 I didn't say potato. 08:05 just joking xD 08:05 K. 08:08 Pee tee ell dee 93 08:09 Hi 08:09 hi 08:09 grrreeeen mahhreeohh 543213 (kappa) 08:09 Eyyyyyyyyy 08:09 What about me? 08:09 hi 08:11 WHAT ABOUT ME BOI. YE WANNA GO? (Kappa) 08:25 no 08:29 ed 08:29 and 08:29 h 08:30 hhhhnnnngggggg 08:30 tibbs mah maan 08:30 mah main man 08:30 hUH 08:30 thats what i call one of my cats 08:30 Oh. 08:30 Brb 08:30 Brb 08:45 chat is (dipsy) 08:58 lel i got jailed in a sandbox server 08:58 for killing people who were tryin to kill me 09:11 then i got perm banned for rdm 09:40 ey bbys 09:42 tup 09:42 i has been banned for false rdm 09:44 o 09:44 blame badmin 10:21 leaving this here 10:23 Hey Tup. 10:23 ey pyld 10:23 PM. It's not for the RP. 10:25 I'm the IDK? 10:25 IDK is like the best character! (kappa) 10:25 True. You and that kappa are brothers. (Kappa) 10:28 IDK is just a question mark, True. (Kappa) 10:29 Hey tup. 10:30 yea? 10:30 You should add Michaelt1 on the thing. (Kappa) 10:31 You should also add Mileta, Mileta11, Mil12, MisterNo-No, Nenada, Nenada556, YourNightmareGuy, TheGuyInAHouse, TheGuyInAHouseWhoThinksHeIsBurned and all the other excellent users. (Kappa) 10:32 and Mileta 10:32 and Mileta 10:32 (kappa) 10:32 Don't ask me how I remember all those Mileta alternate accounts. 10:33 I already made a very long message for him stating that- well. If you wanna see I will show you. 10:33 maybe add a bunch of banned users in a noo-noo in the background 10:34 Yeah! How do we fit all those clusterfuck users in one Noo-Noo? 10:35 most of them are mileta 10:40 i'm going to rp in a second 10:40 but i wanted to say 10:40 if anyone reads this 10:40 look up john cena's my time is now in a midi file 10:40 the time* 10:41 anyways bai 10:45 chatlogger 10:45 speak 11:10 hi cowhat 11:10 Hi 11:14 CLICKED BIG PIC MODE AGAIN GHH 11:16 Eyyyyyyyyyy 11:17 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:17 Woah. 11:17 dem y's 11:17 I think I put too many y's 11:17 holy shit 11:17 steam finished installing Doom II in a second 11:18 Enchanted Cave 2? Done. 11:18 Fingered? took a minute, but all is well 11:19 ey bbys 11:19 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 11:38 PTLD u there? 11:39 ... 11:39 Yeah. 11:40 okay 11:40 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 11:40 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 11:41 the gyro controls in Mario and Luigi Dream Team can go fuck themselves 11:41 Literally, they are a living hell when fighting the Zeekeeper and Giant Bowser. 11:41 I remember that game. 11:42 It gets even worse in hard mode 11:44 http://i.imgur.com/5x5VxgN.png?1 chat logger pls 11:47 the guard missing text should've been "Profile missing!" 11:47 would fit kinda better? 11:47 well, for the chatloggers pic that is 11:47 i must do it now 11:52 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 Hi Mike 11:52 eyy 2016 03 27